Daisuki Da Yo
by Sunako-san
Summary: Aún con el pasar del tiempo Fate le dedica una hermosa canción de amor su querida e irremplazable, Nanoha.


_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

_¿Qué es una sonrisa?_

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_Todas esas preguntas, nos la curioseamos alguna vez en la vida… y en algún momento les encontramos respuesta…_

_Y esas respuestas, yo…_

…_las encontré en ti. Te amo._

"**Daisuki Da Yo"**

**Por: Sunako-san.**

**Capítulo Único.**

"Hola,amor -tomé entre mis manos su retrato y la saludé como cada día, al despertar-. Buenos días" -le sonreí dulcemente.

Me levanté de la cama para ir a asearme y después preparar mi desayuno.

Como todos los días, el agua de la regadera lograba lavar mis penas.

Después de terminar mi baño, me dirigí a la cocina.

Saqué una banana, la piqué para depositarla en un tazón. Me dirigí al sillón para ver un poco de televisión.

Al sentarme en él, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ting, Tong

"¡¡Abre, Fate, ábreme!!" -los gritos de mi loca representante de la disquera, hicieron apresurar mi paso.

Nunca había sido buena idea hacerla esperar, porque luego sufría las consecuencias. Aunque siempre, si ella llegaba tarde, yo debía esperarla.

"Hola, buenos días, Hayate-chan" -la saludé cortésmente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al abrir la puerta.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan" -entró inmediatamente.

Se encaminó al televisor y cambió rápidamente el canal, para detenerse en uno y llamarme con su manita -como le hacen a los perritos-, e invitarme a sentarme a su lado.

Sin más opción, lo hice.

"Mira -me señaló muy animada-. Es de la entrevista de ayer" -me tomó el brazo.

Me sorprendió, pero yo tan sólo le sonreí.

….

"_Señorita Testarossa-san -la entrevistadora acercó un poco el micrófono-, mañana es el día de uno de sus mayores conciertos ¿tiene algún comentario para las personas que nos están viendo?" -muy curiosa, aproximó aún más el aparato. _

"_Por supuesto -le sonreí al público-. Quiero dedicar este concierto a mi novia, la persona más linda en el mundo" -mi gesto de alegría tembló por unos instantes._

"_Qué linda__**,**__ Testarossa-san" -la reportera me contempló un poco melancólica._

_Y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Hayate me tomó de los hombros._

"_Lo siento mis queridas damas -sonrió traviesamente-, pero debo llevarme a esta hermosura para descansar para el concierto de mañana" -me abrazó fuertemente._

_Ambas subimos a la limosina._

….

"Quería que vieras lo hermosas que nos veíamos" -Hayate palmeó mi espalda con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Estoy bien -le sonreí-. No tenías por qué preocuparte por mí -me levanté del sillón para ir a depositar mi tazón-. Daré el concierto. Estoy bien" -fui un poco cortante.

"Hmp -se indignó-. Vine para decirte que después la visitaremos, porque sé que ambas se extrañan" -me sonrió para levantarse e ir directo a abrazarme.

"Hayate, no te preo…" -no me dejó terminar. Puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

"No digas nada más, Fate -me contempló seria-. No siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte. Está bien, después de todo, somos amigas desde hace 10 años" -su dedo ahora se había dirigido a mis mejillas, para rozarlas.

"Hayate…" -la abracé.

Ella tenía razón, podía ser débil a su lado, porque me había enseñado que puedo confiar en cualquier momento en ella. Además, siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba.

"_Qué____densa debo ser" -pensé para abrazarla más animosamente._

….

El viaje en la limosina fue muy tranquilo.

Ambas olvidamos -o por lo menos eso tratábamos de hacer- el dolor de la situación, ya que igual nos afectaba.

Llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hayate alistótodos los preparativos mientras yo me encargaba de revisar mi equipo para el concierto. Después de terminar con eso, y que diera la hora, éste dio su apertura.

"¡¡Hey!! -gritó Hayate-. ¡Bienvenidos a todos y todas al concierto de la famosísima Testarossa-san! -extendió sus manos hacia mí para darme la señal de entrada-. ¡¡Aplaudan a la gran Fate-chan!!" -me dio un beso en la mejilla para bajar del escenario.

"¡¡EEEEEHH!!" -las personas presentes lo repetían una y otra vez; entonces, el público se volvía más loco y eufórico.

"Gracias a todos por asistir" -les saludaba con una brillante sonrisa.

_Como ella lo haría…_

Después de unas 6 canciones, toqué la última acompañada del mejor instrumento que sabía manejar.

Mi querido piano.

"Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi novia…" -tomé el micrófono y me encaminé al teclado.

Cuando giré mi vista a medio caminar, encontré a Hayate con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Ella me sonrió y asintió alegremente.

"Las personas tienen manos -le devolví el gesto a Hayate-. Las manos, para las personas, es sólo esa parte que sale de los brazos, utilizadospara agarrar -deslicé las yemas de mis dedos sobre la parte final del piano-. Para mí, se usan para sentir el calor de esa persona."

Empecé a tocar, serena y pacíficamente.

_Quiero recordarlo siempre. No quiero dejarla marchar._

_Pero poco a poco se está volviendo más y más fría,_

_Así que yo mantendré tu calor;_

_Querría haberte contado más cosas._

El piano sonaba con la mayor calidez posible. Era lento y acompasado, delicado y sereno. Y mi voz se desarrolló al ir aumentando la intensidad de la ternura, al igual que el sentimentalismo nostálgico que le seguía a la canción.

_Es sólo que, todas esas cosas que pienso de ti no quiero compartirlas,_

_porque quiero que seas sólo mía;_

_es sólo que, todas esas cosas que pienso de ti, realmente no quiero recordarlas__**,**_

_porque es vergonzoso reírse sola__**… **_

Los recuerdos comenzaban a llover.

El dolor se hacía presente, pero era cubierto con una sonrisa, una de ésas de las cuales la caracterizan a ella.

_Llegabas cansada tras pasar toda la noche trabajando, y me abrazabas_

_aún estando en sueños. Yo lo sabía__**.**_

_-Flash Back-_

_Aquel día, nunca lo podré olvidar._

_Ese día bajo los cerezos…_

"_Fate… chan…"_

_Su voz tembló, igual que mi corazón._

"_¿Qué sucede, Nanoha? -mi voz, igual que ella, retembló-__**.**__ ¿Qué quieres decirme?"_

"…" _-no respondió._

_Solamente jugaba con un mechón de su cabello._

_Era tan hermosa bajo la luz del sol…_

"_¿Nanoha…? -al pronunciar su nombre, el pecho me dolió como otras veces; aquello me quemaba-. Nanoha… hay algo que igual quiero decirte…"_

"_¡¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!" -dijo casi como un grito y se arrojó a mis brazos._

"_Nanoha…"_

_No podía creerlo. _

_Era tan feliz._

"_Estoy enamorada de ti__**, **__Fate-chan__**,**__ desde hace mucho. Me gustas demasiado" -me aclaró, cerrando sus manos en forma de puño y quedando atrapados entre ellos mi blusa, mientras juntaba más el abrazo._

"_Tú… tú igual me gustas Nanoha. Te amo" -la rodeé dulcemente con mis brazos para sentir cada milímetro de su piel._

_En un instinto sentimental, nuestros labios se acercaron para sellar entre ellos un bello compromiso de amor._

_Mientras el sol hacía el paso al atardecer y los cerezos se regaban por dondequiera__**;**__ inesperadamente, dejábamos de ser amigas, para transformar aquella amistad en un amor mayor. _

_Y llevarlo así, al noviazgo._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos; _

_pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos_

_siempre; siempre te querré._

_-Flash Back-_

"_Y… ¿qué, cuándo, dónde y cómo lo harás?" -preguntó, mientras agitaba la copa de vino, entre sus manos._

"_Pues cuando salgamos de gira a París, le propondré matrimonio" -sudé frío._

_Ella sonrió complacida con mi sonrojo extremo._

"_Bien, me parece buena idea" -se levantó para palmearme la espalda y salir de la habitación._

_Mañana la invitaría, pues la gira, sería en 2 días._

_¡¡TIC, TAC!!_

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente, como si no quisiera que la noche terminara y el amanecer -junto a mi propuesta- nunca llegara a mi ser más amado._

"_¡¡Maldición, no puedo dormir!!" -me levanté desesperada, no había podido pegar en toda la noche ni un solo ojo._

_Eran las 2:00 AM. La luz de la luna era tan sublime que había quedado maravillada. Cuando trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, nunca había tenido tiempo para contemplarla_,_ y hoy, era un buen día para ello._

_Bajé las escaleras, tomé mi chaqueta -había un poco de frío- y me dirigí a mi motocicleta para dar una vuelta; tratando de despejar mi mente._

_Realmente lo que hice fue darle un recorrido a casi toda la ciudad._

_Y cuando me di cuenta de la hora, decidí ir a ver a Nanoha a su casa._

_Eran las 7:15 AM, estaba frente el portal de su casa esperando, ansiosa, su salida._

"_Bueno días__**,**__ Nanoha" -sonreí y saludé al verla salir._

"_B-Buenos días… Fate…" -se maravilló con mi presencia, lo que hizo que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios._

_Abrí mis brazos muy contenta, pues al instante de que ella reaccionara completamente, corrió a ellos._

"_Te amo" -le deposité un beso en su frente, muy dulcemente._

"_Yo igual te amo, Fate" -alzó su rostro para darme un beso en los labios._

"_¿Ibas a algún sitio? Si es así yo puedo llevarte."_

"_Sí, voy de compras -entrelazó mi mano con la suya-. Mi padre me pidió el favor de ir por harina para los pasteles de hoy."_

"_Pues__**,**__ señorita -sonreí-, es su día de suerte porque tengo una motocicleta, gasolina y un asiento vacío -la alcé para sentarla en el dicho asiento-__**.**__ ¿Así que acepta que la invitación?"_

"_Claro -me rodeó con sus brazos para pegarme más a ella-, si algo he aprendido es que nunca debes rechazar a una linda chica__**,**__ y mucho menos si es tu novia__**;**__ y mucho más cuando es muy densa y rara vez te hace una invitación así" -se burló._

"_Eso es injusto, Nanoha -le robé un beso sorpresivamente, para bajarla de la motocicleta-. Pues que otra chica te invite" -me indigné._

"_¡¡Oh, vamos__**,**__ Fate!! -me abrazó tiernamente-__**.**__ Sabes que te amo y me gusta que seas densa" -rió._

"_Sólo porque te amo, sólo por eso te llevaré y tal vez… si me besas más profundamente te perdone" -junté mi frente con la suya._

"_Eso no tienes que pedirlo, porque lo haré sin pensar -me besó intensamente-. Te amo, Fate."_

_Ambas nos dirigimos al supermercado._

_Sus manos, alrededor de mi cuerpo._

_Qué cálida es._

_Nos veíamos como dos esposas que iban de compras y eran las más felices la una con la otra._

_Regresamos a casa. _

_Sus padres me recibieron muy corteses, y yo les ayudé a preparar algunos pasteles._

"_Nanoha… en la mañana deseaba decirte…" -mis manos nerviosamente mezclaban la masa para los panes._

"_Qué sucede, Fate. Dime sin rodeos" -se acercó con un plato de galletas recién salidas del horno, mirándome curiosa._

_Estábamos solas, sus padres y hermanos estaban limpiando la pastelería._

"_Tú… Nanoha -la miré aún más nerviosa, tenía toda su atención-… tú… ¿deseas ir de gira conmigo a Paris?" -ella estrechó mi mano._

"_Me encantaría ir contigo…" -me besó._

_Aquella persona que estaba junto a mí, lograba sacarme de todos mis sentidos y girar mi mundo._

_Nanoha._

_Te amo…_

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Si tan solamente pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Si tan solamente pudiera tenerte aún a mi lado.

Si tan solamente pudiera besarte y sentirte una vez más.

Si tan solamente pudiera decirte de nuevo**:** "Te amo".

Duele demasiado, pero no lloraré frente a nadie más que no seas tú.

Nadie más que tú conocerá mi debilidad…

_¿Sabías? Aquella noche, cuando nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en moto,_

_estando sentada detrás de ti, ¿sabes que deseé?_

_¿Sabías? Aquella noche, en el cielo estrellado al que ambas alzamos la vista,_

_pude ver tu felicidad y la mía. _

_-Flash Back-_

"_Mis queridas damiselas, estamos en París" -abrió de par en par las cortinas._

"_La ciudad del amor. Nunca pensé conocerla, gracias, Fate" -me miró con los ojos rebosantes de agradecimiento._

"_No hay nada qué agradecer, amor" -la besé._

"_Bien, Fate__**,**__ tómate el día libre__**.**__ Yo me haré cargo de los trámites y demás" -se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la detuve antes de salir._

"_Gracias, Hayate -le tomé la mano y le besé la mejilla-. Prometo devolverte el favor" -ella se sonrojó, rió contentamente y salió de la habitación._

_Nanoha y yo estuvimos todo el día juntas._

_Y llegó el momento. _

_Eran las 11: 45 PM, la había invitado a salir a pasear con una motocicleta que Hayate me había traído -ella sabía que para relajarme salía a recorrer la ciudad, así que sin ninguna otra razón, la había traído con ella-. _

_La llevé hasta la torre de París, y debajo de ésta le pedí bajar de la motocicleta._

"_Qué hermosa noche" -contemplaba el manto estelar._

"_No es más hermosa que tú" -le susurré mientras la tomaba de la cintura para pegarla a mí._

"_Te amo" -juntó su mejilla con la mía._

"_Yo igual te amo, Nanoha…" -la giré hacia mí, para arrodillarme y sacar una pequeña cajita roja con un precioso anillo._

"_¡Fate…!" -llevó sus manos a la boca._

"_¿Nanoha… quieres casarte conmigo?"_

_Sin tiempo de espera, ella gritó._

"_¡¡ACEPTO!!" -me besó._

_Le deposité el anillo en su dedo para terminar de extasiar el cielo estrellado._

_Fui la persona más feliz._

_El concierto fue un éxito._

_A los 2 días, regresamos._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_Me cogiste cuando caí estando sola,_

_y me convertiste en bonita. Siempre estabas apoyándome…_

La canción llegaba a su fin al igual que el concierto.

El público se llenó de sentimentalismo y lágrimas.

La melodía partió y unió corazones.

Me levanté de la silla y agradecí a todos su grandiosa presencia y compañía. Bajé las escaleras del escenario, e inmediatamente Hayate me recibió con una rosa y un cálido abrazo.

Ambas salimos del estadio.

Y tomamos rumbo a un nostálgico camino.

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos;_

_tanto que no quiero dejarte marchar._

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos_

_siempre; siempre te querré._

_-Flash Back-_

"_¡¡Todos y todas, ésta es la espectacular Testatossa-san!!" -gritaba para dar una gran bienvenida._

"_¡¡Muchas gracias, mi querido público!!" -los saludé para empezar sin más, la canción._

_Era mi nueva pista, y era el lugar perfecto para dar a promocionar el nuevo disco._

_Nunca imaginé que algo horrible pasaría._

_El amanecer del día fue muy hermoso, vi a mi novia y a su familia. Ella me llenó, hasta no poder más, de besos. Hayate me había dicho que cantaría para un programa muy famoso y que esto le ayudaría aún más a mi fama._

_Y mi novia, me había prometido irme a ver cantar._

_Nada podía ser imperfecto… pero sucedió._

_A la mitad de la canción un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. Hayate me miró un poco intranquila, sin embargo, me tranquilicé; aunque un presentimiento me decía que algo malo había ocurrido._

_Terminé la canción, me despedí del público y del programa como se debía__**.**__ Me acerqué a Hayate._

_Ella no dijo absolutamente nada._

"_¿Hayate…?"_

"_Fate__**,**__ te vi intranquila… ¿sucede algo?" -la miré deseando que pronunciara cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir bien._

_Había sucedido un incidente que no lograba descifrar._

"_No… creo que no, pero tú... ¿te pasó algo?" -le tomé la mano._

"_No, solamente me sentí algo rara. Tal vez triste" -me miró y me sonrió para abrazarme._

"_Gracias por el día de hoy, Hayate" -le sonreí, más tranquila._

"_No hay de qué -reaccionó y se apartó un poco-. Toma" -me entregó una rosa en agradecimiento._

_Yo la acepté, cuando…_

_El teléfono de Hayate y el mío sonaron al mismo tiempo._

"_¿Hablo con la señorita Testatossa-san?" -mi cuerpo tembló._

"_Sí… ¿Quién es?"_

"_Su novia Tamakachi-san… ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave…"_

_Mi móvil cayó de mis manos._

_Hayate me miró pálida, al parecer ella había recibido la misma llamada. Recogió el teléfono, sujetó mi mano y me jaló para dirigirnos a la salida._

_Llegamos al hospital, y de nuevo, otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo._

"_Señorita Testarossa-san, pase por aquí" -una enfermera me llamó._

_Pasé junto con Hayate. _

_El cuerpo de Nanoha se encontraba acostado sobre una cama._

_Se veía tan pálida y fría…_

_Le tomé la muñeca y ella me miró._

"_Fate… ¿cómo te fue en el concierto?" -me sonrió._

"_Nanoha… -me limpié las lágrimas -…me fue bien. Espectacular" -le estreché la mano._

"_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Perdón por no poder llegar y arruinártelo así…"_

"_No, claro que no -le besé la frente-. Tú no has arruinado nada."_

"_Gracias, Fate… por todo."_

"_No, no hay nada qué agradecer, además ésta no es una despedida. Nanoha, te pondrás bien."_

_Las lágrimas, esta vez, no se pudieron detener._

_Hayate sollozó detrás de mí._

"_Te amo… Fate, te amo y nunca lo olvides -rozó mi mejilla-. Dile a mis padres que los amo y que siento mucho este final…"_

"_¡¡No digas eso, por favor!!" -grité, el dolor me ahogaba._

"_Hayate… cuida de Fate, y gracias por todo, eres una gran amiga -le sonrió-. Y a ti, Fate, te amo, gracias por todo también" -besó mis labios, susurró algo y la mano en mi mejilla cayó de ella._

"_¡¡No, Nanoha!!" -grité horrorizada._

_Hayate me agarró del hombro para después abrazarme._

_Fue el peor día de mi vida._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

"Gracias, Hayate, has logrado cumplir la promesa que le hiciste."

"Porque como para Nanoha, para mí, tú igual eres muy especial. Así que no hay nada qué agradecer" -ella tan solamente me sonrió.

Me arrodillé para depositar el ramo de flores que Hayate había comprado para mí y Nanoha. Como cada año, la visitábamos y le decíamos qué tal estábamos.

Y cada vez que se podía, trataba de cantar en la fecha de su muerte para retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ella había muerto, aquel día de mi concierto. Había sido atropellada por un conductor alcoholizado.

Entonces, logré demandarlo para que a nadie más, por aquel sujeto, le pasara lo mismo.

"Te amo, Nanoha" -me levanté después de mi susurro para marcharme junto a Hayate.

"Fate… ¿recuerdas que un día me ibas a agradecer por lo que hice en Paris?" -se detuvo frente a mí.

"Claro. ¿Ya sabes que es lo que voy a hacer?" -le sonreí.

"Sí."

"¿Entonces…?"

Ambas nos miramos por un momento.

"Quiero que vivas siendo muy feliz y siempre cuentes con mi apoyo, y no me apartes nunca de ti…" -bajó la mirada apenada.

"Gracias, Hayate" -la rodeé con mis brazos y le besé la frente.

Las dos vivimos cada día con un inmenso dolor, pero sobreviviendo día tras día ante el obstáculo más grande.

"_Nunca te rindas, a pesar de todo sé feliz, la vida es muy corta para arrepentirse" -fue el último susurro de Nanoha._

Y cada día, me levanto y le sonrío a la vida, pues viviré al máximo.

Tu muerte fue solamente un "Hasta luego"; pues te veré otro día, una vez más. A mi lado…

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos;_

_pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora._

_Te echaré de menos, te echaré de menos,_

_siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre te querré._

Lo que no te mata hoy, te hace más fuerte mañana; definitivamente yo seré más fuerte, porque todavía me queda mucho por vivir, y no pienso tirarlo a la basura.

_Solamente se vive una vez._

La vida es un constante subir y bajar, un inmutable aprendizaje, y no sólo se llega a las metas aprendiendo de los errores; sino también venciendo los miedos.

_En la vida no cuenta cuantas veces has triunfado, sino cuantas veces te has levantado de aquellas caídas._

Así que yo pienso vivir y aprender de lo errores para seguir creciendo. Y al fin, cuando logre llegar a tu lado, tú estés muy orgullosa de mi vivir.

_De un millón de cosas malas, por lo menos habrá una cosa buena que retribuya a las demás._

Vivir no es cuestión de "sobrevive el más fuerte", sino, "sobrevive el que puede sobrevivir".

Y yo no me dejaré domar ante el peor problema; sí, sufriré, pero viviré con ello. Le agradeceré a la vida que me haya enseñado de aquella experiencia.

"Te amo, Nanoha" -susurré al subir a la limosina.

_No le temo a la muerte, porque sé… que me esperas…_

Sin embargo, estaré aquí hasta el último suspirar de vida que se me haya designado. Para que cuando esté a tu lado, no haya ningún pendiente y pueda besar tus labios en paz…

_**FIN.**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡¡Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores!!

Es un placer volver a presentarles una de mis obras.

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas; todo es bienvenido.

Quiero agradecerle a mí querida amiga-beta: Kida Luna, que siempre anda detrás de mi desarrollo y perfeccionamiento; sin ella, nada de esto sería posible. Muchas gracias, Kida.

Igualmente el capítulo es dedicado a: Dani, por su cumple años.

Dani, eres una persona maravillosa, linda, amable y única. Gracias por todo el apoyo y linda amistad.

La canción es: Daisuki da yo (Te amo), de Ai Otsuka.

Espero verlos en la siguiente loca historia.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Sunako-san.


End file.
